Nagareboshi
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: Una estrella fugaz...un sueño que se cumple, pero como toda estrella fugaz, es efimero y desaparece, sola Sakura en el tejado, ¿Sasuke la visitaría? ¿O veía visiones? Siempre su deseo sería el mismo, verle...


Autor/a: Near, como siempre escribiendo cursiladas mientras dejo sin terminar mis otros fics para que me maten XD  
>Dedicado: A todos los amantes del SasuSaku<br>Rating: K+  
>Personajes: Sakura y Sasuke (SasuSaku)<br>Advertencias: -  
>Disclaimer: Naruto fue creado por un japonés...ahhh ni me acuerdo de su nombre ;), descuida Masashi-san, fic mío, Naruto tuyo<br>N/a: No sé si es viñeta o drabble, pero bueno, no es clasificado como one-shoot, pero bueno, lo escribí porque me vino la idea en el momento y esto fue lo que quedó

Nagareboshi (Estrella Fugaz)  
>-<p>

La noche era fría en Konoha, y eran las 2:08 de la madrugada, la Luna no se veía, y pronto sucedería un rápido acontecimiento en el cielo

Sakura había estado esperando hacía más de una hora, solo para pedir un deseo desde la azotea de su casa, esperando a que la estrella fugaz se alzace en el cielo y corriera velozmente, aunque ella no creía mucho en esas cosas, puesto que es una estrella que cae, pero al fin y al cabo le impulsaba a su corazón a seguir y encendía un rayo de esperanza, así que ciegamente pediría su mayor anhelo

Los ojos verde esmeralda no se separaban del cielo, la brisa movía su cabello al compás de la misma, melancolía destilaba su rostro y añoranza su corazón

"Si en serio tuvieran poderes las estrellas fugaces, ya Sasuke estuviera conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo..." pensó tristemente, una lágrima asomó a su rostro, y bajó la mirada, justo en el instante en el que la estrella fugaz caía, y ella no se dió cuenta

-...Sasuke, si tan solo estuvieras aquí...- susurró mientras apretaba los dientes y los ojos, aguantando su desconsolado llanto

Miró al cielo otra vez, no había nada, miró su reloj, habían dicho que pasaría exactamente a las 2:09:39, pero en su reloj ya eran las 2:10:58 y ahora 59, y ahora 2:10...

"No, no, no por favor, no, no me hagas eso..." finalmente se rajó

-¿Doushite?...Nagareboshi, doushite...?- se aferraba al barandal y apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos, mientras las frágiles gotas humedecían el suelo bajo sus ojos

-...doushite Sasuke?- desconsolada y sin fuerzas lloraba más dolorosamente, era tan debil de vez en cuando, como la gota que derrama el vaso, fue así su nagareboshi perdida...

Un sonido se escuchó tras ella, un sonido como de unos pasos

-Naruto...¿eres tú?- preguntó sobresaltada y fue a girarse pero algo no la dejó

Sintió un cuerpo pegarse al suyo por detrás, fue escalofriante, sintió un aire caliente chocar en su cuello y un respirar en su oído, se sobresaltó y asustada intentó voltearse, pero sus manos fueron sujetas por otras, quedado pegadas al barandal

-¿Naruto?...- dijo esperando que fuera él, nadie más era tan atrevido con ella

-...Sakura...- una voz masculina susurró tras su oído, pero esa voz era imposible que fuera de Naruto, era de alguien diferente

-Tú, no eres Naruto- inseguridad e intriga, no sabía lo que hacía ni porqué se dejaba utilizar de esa manera, pero quería saber quién le estaba gastando la bromita, así que optó por seguirle la corriente

-Ia- eso sonó frío

"Ya, es una broma, mira que soy tonta, esto solo puede ser una broma de alguno de los amigos de Naruto y míos"

-Entonces ¿quién eres?- dijo ella, empezaba a ser una broma un poco divertida

-Yo- esta vez sonó suave

-¿Quien es "yo"?- ella sonó juguetona, quien quiera que fuera, que estaba segura que era uno de sus amigos alegrándole la noche, estaba siendo divertido

Pero se lo tomaba como un juego...

...ingenuidad...

...o tal vez...

...desesperanzada...

...y él...

...olvidado...

Las manos que la agarraban contra el barandal empezaron a aflojarse

-Sai- dijo la voz tras su cuello, Sakura no se lo esperaba

¿Sai? Bueno, podía ser, no se había fijado mucho en cómo sonaba, pero podía ser, si, tenía sentido, a Sai le gustaba animar a las personas, sobretodo dándole esperanzas con este tipo de cosas, a Naruto le había mandado una carta de amor una vez para darle ánimos, pero claro, Naruto lo descubrió y el le explicó que fue para eso, entonces, ahora intentaba reponerla

-Arigatou, Sai, ya estoy bien- dijo sonriente e intentando voltearse

-Tsk...- un sonido de angustia fue ahogado y en esos momentos Sakura se vió liberada, pero cuando volteó...

...no había nadie...

-¿Sai...?- buscó con la mirada a su amigo, curiosa, ¿donde estaba?

Miró arriba abajo en todas direcciones, Sai no era del tipo que desaparece tan misteriosamente, y como no tenía sentimientos no acostumbraba a hacer gestos que demostraran negación o disgusto, como ese "Tsk" ya iba a empezar a caminar para irse de ahí

Entonces vió una silueta en la oscuridad, y unos ojos rojizos mirándola, detenidamente, fíjamente, un sharingan, pero desaparecieron hundiendose en las sombras

En esos momentos el tiempo se detuvo para Sakura, no corrían los minutos

Ojos rojos...

sharingan...

cabellos revueltos y afilados...

silueta de katana...

silueta de típico atuendo japonés...

Acaso podía ser...

Su corazón latió tan rapido que se sintió despeserada

-Sasuke?...- empezó a caminar buscando la silueta perdida, no se lo creía, ¿había sido una alucinación?

-Sasuke...- cada vez se desesperaba más, quería una respuesta, su corazón rogaba por una, y ella estaba al borde de la locura, caminaba cada vez más de prisa

Un chakra dejó de sentirse, y otra vez el suelo fue invadido por agua salina

-¡Sasuke!- gritó angustiada, no había nadie, nadie le respondía, no habían ojos rojos, ni negros, no había silueta oscura, solo soledad y vacío

-...Sasuke...- esta vez fue un susurro

Ahora había esperanzas, esperanzas de volver a ver sus ojos, esperaría al próximo nagareboshi

...Porque eso era Sasuke...

...una estrella fugaz...

Fin

-  
>Bueno, para entretener mientras hago las continuaciones y eso, aquí un drabble o lo que sea, espero que sea de su agrado, con final abierto, eso le da un toque misterioso y emocionante<br>Y si no entendieron el fic lo dicen y lo hago más...preciso, aunque me gusta eso de adivinar las cosas y no ponerlas tan directas

Como siempre besos de sangre y chocolate  
>Near<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
